love can be Confusing, hateful, and Happyness
by Cataliyst
Summary: this is a story of tie and Mimi of course and it's not a regular fanfic their is a lot of Drama and suprises
1. Default Chapter

Love can be confusing, hurtful, and happyness

Disclamer: we don't own digimon we just read it and right our idea of a story for it

Chapter 1

First sight for love

hi everybody this is Cataliyst and my partner in crime Wolfen angel of light but it would be better if you call her wolfen angel alright i'm here to say that this is my story and wolf here helped alittle so anyways injoy my story oh and if you haven't yet my friend here has writen a story so you can cheak it out all right then hey it's me wolfen angel you should read my story alright i told them already so let's get on to my story here it is

Chapter 1

(Hi my name is Kari and I'm here to see or most likely to tell you what's happening right now ok so anyways so like I was saying.... Oh would you look at that there's my brother Tie. Ties my brother and he's 19 years old in High school. I'm 17 years old and as usual he is late to class)

"Oh my god I'm late I'll probably get detention as far as I know" said Tie (Tie kept running until he bumped into a pink haired girl with a mini skirt.) "Oh sorry I was running so fast I did not notice you in the front" said Tie "No problem I should have not looked back in the first place so I could have doge you" said the girl with the pink hair. "Huh oh it's you (in happiness) Mimi I haven't seen you in a long time. I didn't know you came to this H.S!" Tie said in joyful. voice "Your the first one I've seen here." "Well same to you to. You know that my first class is science" Mimi said. (Tie thought to him self "wow! I didn't know Mimi was this HOT!" Mimi thought to herself too. "Well what do you know Tie is really hot."

Kari: "Well what do you know I think my brother and Mimi look cute together." Hey T.K. Over here how are you doing man. (Said a voice out of no where, it was a boy with goggles on his head. It was Davis of course and he is 17 too)

"Hey Davis, T.K. over here" Kari said so you guys come to this H.S. "Well I was think the same" both T.K. and Davis said. "Hey what class do you have Davis? I have English" Kari said. Davis says "I have English to" "Hey me to" T.K. say. Kari "Then lets go to our class right you know I mean before were late. "All right" Both T.K. Davis

..........................................................................................................................................................................

"So ... Um well have you heard from Matt, Sora, and the others?" Said Mimi "No I haven't" Said Tie "Hey do you want to come over to my house?" (" it is not what u people are think!") "Sure umm ok" Said Mimi. (There are two people coming to the room and two familiar people too) "Hey look Matt it's Mimi and Tie!" Sora said (Sora and Matt are 18 years old years old) "Hey Sora how ya been? I'm doing good" Mimi said. "Well I'm doing good so when did you come back from New York?" Ask Sora.

(So later that day when school was ended)

"So Mimi lets go." Said Tie Mimi "Alright just hold on Tie." Sora "Just were are you two going in a hurry?" Matt "Yeah is there something important that you guys are doing that we do not know about huh?" Tie "We were just going to hang out has friends you know." (Tie turning two colors of red)

Kari "Tie, Mimi, Sora, Matt, hey guys how was the first day of school?" Davis "yo tie how are ya doing man" T.K. "Hey bro and every one else" Sora "Hey you guys why don't we all go and hang out" (While Sora was talking to Mimi she couldn't help but to look at Tie and when Tie turn to see her she turn her head, but Tie was not looking at her he was checking out Mimi) Sora "Hey what about you two?" Mimi "Huh oh well me and.." (been cut of by Tie) Tie "Well Mimi and I were going to hang out but I guess.." (Matt cutting in) "Then it's all settle let's get something to eat."

so did you like it? tell me in my rr and after i have 4 rr i'll put up my next chapter soon and don't worry i'm not like those kind of authors that take to long with the updates i mean it in a good way

wolf angel turst me i know in one day she can write 3 to 4 chapters!


	2. Reunion

Chapter Two

Reunion

Cataliyst: hey everyone i can't belive it can you Wolf-

Wolfen Angel: i'm sorry what?

Cataliyst: never mind so like i said i can't belive this is Chapter two so-

Wolfen Angel: hey,hey don't forget i wrote chapter two

Cataliyst: yeah... right...so here is chapter two

Reunion

Kari "Hey Mimi has been hang out with Tie all day"

Sora "Why do you say that Kari?"

Kari "Oh it just seems like it!"

Sora "You know that is true, during all the classes they've been talking and passing notes."

Kari "hmmmm!?"

Davis "Hey what are you guys going to eat? I'll probably get some pizza or maybe some Chinese food."

Matt "Hey why don't all of us get some pizza."

T.K. "Hey Kari come over here I've been, well wanting to ask you if you have anything to so tomorrow? Well you now.. (someone has just came in the pizza hut. It was Yolie 17yrs,Ken17yrs,Cody16yrs,Izzy 19yrs, and Joe 19yrs)

Matt "Hey you guys its Yolie, Ken, Cody, Izzy, and Joe"

Joe "Hey everyone"

Sora "We all are all going to eat pizza right now."

All who entered the pizza room "All right" Pizza man "Ok Kids what will you have?"

Matt "Well have a pepperoni pizza and one with just cheese"

Pizza Man "Alright is that all?"

Matt "Yup"

Pizza Man "What kind of drink?"  
Matt "Coke"

Pizza Man "That would be $25.50 please."

(Matt gives $25.50)

Pizza Man "Thank you."

Tie "Hey Mimi come over here you can sit next to me."

Sora "huh, so Tie how are thing going?"

(Taking Mimi seat)

Tie "Um Sora I was hoping for Mimi to sit here but um!"

T.K. "Um Kari I wanted to ask ... (cut off by Davis)

Davis "Kari how have you been, so having fun yet oh and can I ask you a quetion?"

Kari " Go ahead Davis!"

Davis "Will you go out with me?"

(Kari and the other are in shock.!!!!!!!)

Davis "Well Kari" (thinking) " I hope you say yes"

(T.K. thinking) "Oh NOOOOO I was just going to ask her I hope she says no why is this happing to me!!!!!"

Kari "You know Davis after all this years I have to say............**YES!! **I will go out with you." 9She kissed him.)

Mimi "Hey T.K. are you.... ok?"

Matt "Ya you seem a little down!"

T.K "oh I'm alright its nothing and I'm not down. Hey Davis, Kari I would like to say congratulation for you guys to be together." (Fake smile)

Davis " Hey T.K. we cool right I mean you did like her to and so did I and well you know!"

Tie "Hey Kari congratulation I mean didn't you like T.K.?"

Kari "Yes but I couldn't get his love and I get Davis, I mean I love T.K. and Davis but I'll go for Davis."  
Tie "Alright if it make you happy."

Kari "Hey can I ask you something?"

Tie "Uh. ok I guess go ahead "

Kari " Well it has to do something about you and Mimi do you guys like each other?"

Tie " No of course not or I think so."

Kari "Ok cause it seem like you guys love each other."

Pizza Man "The pizza is ready!"

Matt "Thanks... Hey guys dig in and lets let the new couples get the first one.'

Davis Kari "Thanks Matt."

All "wow delicious'

Mimi "Hey Tie I was thinking ... you can tell every one that you will walk me home."

Tie "Were leaving already?"

Mimi "Well no but you know we can talk through the park."

Tie "OK"

Sora "Hey Tie (her arms around his and then hugged him Mimi was in shocked!!)

Tie "Um well I'm walking Mimi home."

Mimi "Well um I'll just walk home by myself."

Tie "but what about ... uh well you ..." (cut off)

Matt "I'll walk you home if you want"

Mimi "Ok Matt you can come."

(Matt and Mimi left)

T.K. "So what are we going to do now?"

Joe "So are you guys doing something tomorrow I mean tomorrow is Saturday."

Izzy 'You know your right there a carnival tomorrow do you guys want to go?"

All "yeah of course"

Tie "Hey what about Mimi?"

Sora "And Matt... what about Matt?"

Izzy "Oh yeah Tie you call Mimi and T.K. you can tell Matt."

(Kari thinking to her self) "I heard Mimi and Tie talking so why did Mimi changed her mine? sighn "Oh well"

Matt "So Mimi do you have any good news about yourself?"  
(Mimi did not answer because she had a flash back from the pizza place when Sora hugged Tie.)

Matt "Mimi hello, hey are you still here."

Mimi 'huh oh sorry Matt I was just thinking about something"

Matt "Something, and what's this something your thinking about."

Mimi "Uh well you see oh never mine and why do you want to know?" (Mimi hissed)

Matt "Um well you don't have to hiss at me I was just wondering because you didn't answer me."

Mimi "I'm sorry I'm just a little tired I guess."

Matt "It's ok where do you want to go from here?"

Mimi "Well I was thinking of going around the park, but we can go through I guess."

Matt " So Mimi you never did answer Sora."

Mimi "Answer what?"

Matt "You know scene when you came back from New York?"

Mimi "Well I decided to hang out with you guys and well here I' am."

Matt "Where to now ?"

Mimi "Just right and............. here we are so I'll see you tomorrow."

Matt "So I'll see you tomorrow." (Matt lean closer and kissed her on the lips) "Bye."

Cataliyst: so did you like it? and-

Wolfen Angel: oh yeah you go matt

Cataliyst:must you inturrupte me?

Wolfen Angel: uh please rr

Cataliyst: hey you took my line and please rr hey Wolfen Angel i did to have a little chat with you and our next Chapter will come up soon(Cataliyst is now beating up Wolfen Angel Cataliyst:what have i toled you about stealing my line and inturpting me?)


End file.
